


Keeping Up Appearances

by NaughtyLokiStories



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Protective Loki, Sub Loki, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyLokiStories/pseuds/NaughtyLokiStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is King of Asgard, but you are Mistress of the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Up Appearances

Taking a cup from the table, you pour a pale colored liquid into it setting it back down. You do this nine more times walking around the table as Loki and his council discuss the plans for the day. 

“The company arrives today, correct? Do we know when?” Loki asks one of the men.

“Sometime in the afternoon, that is the latest reports,” the man replies.

“I want everything ready for when they arrive, they are our honored guests,” Loki says.

Loki was, of course, talking about Nesbjorn, the richest man in Asgard. Loki was wise enough to keep on the good side of those with money. If anything were ever to happen to the treasury, Nesbjorn could easily buy the loyalty of the palace guards.

“The feast and entertainment are prepared?” Loki asks another man.

“Everything is in order my Lord, you need not worry,” the man replies.

“I will stop worrying when he and his men are gone,” Loki mutters darkly. Just because Loki entertains the wealthy does not mean he enjoys it. Nesbjorn and his men were demanding, taking full advantage of the King’s hospitality. Loki was in fact dreading this visit but, it was a formality, it had to be done.

Latter that Day

Standing on the balcony, you keep watch for Nesbjorn arriving. Loki is pacing in his room, too anxious to attend to court business. While Loki was calm and collected in front of his council, he is anything but in the privacy of your company. Scanning the horizon, you spot tiny dots moving in the distance.

Is that him? You watch the tiny moving line of dots for a good thirty minutes wanting to make sure it is Nesbjorn before alerting Loki. Squinting your eyes, you can barely make out the red banner. Recognizing a white figure against the red, you turn walking towards Loki.

“Loki, Nesbjorn and his company have arrived,” you inform him. 

“Let us get this over with,” he mumbles standing before you. “They will be here for three days. In that time I do not want you leaving my sight. You are not to leave my side under any circumstances. During the feasts you are only to serve the King’s Table, do you understand?” Loki asks you.

“Loki, this is not the first time we have had important, rowdy visitors. I know what to do and what not to do. I know how to handle myself, don’t worry,” you say reassuringly.

“I know, I just have to say it,” Loki says kissing your forehead, “Come, let us greet our guests.” The two of you walk to the throne room to meet Nesbjorn and his fellow travelers. Loki, perched on his throne greets his guests as they pay homage to him. 

“You are most welcome here,” Loki lies, “I hope your journey was not too arduous. The feast will begin shortly, please make yourselves comfortable.” A throng of servants appear showing the travelers to their rooms, but you remain firmly standing at the back of the throne. Loki rises, inviting Nesbjorn to talk privately with him before the festivities and drunkenness begin. You follow the two men into a back room standing in a corner out of sight until needed, listening to the soothing voice of Loki.

A few hours later, another servant arrives informing them that the feast is ready. The two men leave the private chamber taking their seats. Nesbjorn respectfully declines sitting at the King’s Table with Loki, instead preferring to sit with his own men, which Loki is secretly grateful for; one less person for you to wait on. As the feast commences, you make your rounds around the table, pouring glasses of wine for Loki and Frigga, making sure Thor has a constant supply of food.

As the night wears on, the attendants become rowdier from excessive drinking. You can tell it grates on Loki’s nerves but there is little he can do, this is a feast and celebration after all. What is he going to tell them, no merrymaking? You already know how this is going to play out. Soon, Loki will excuse himself claiming he is tired but, encourage his guests to carry on without him.

When waiting on Loki’s table, usually you move behind it, as to separate yourself from the other guests. But, for whatever reason, you find yourself in front of the table trying to make your way past other servants and other attendees while carrying a tray of food.

“Excuse me, pardon me, excuse me,” you say as politely as you can trying to mask your annoyance. Is it that hard for them to go around me? Trying to keep the food on the tray, you notice a particularly large man walking towards you grinning. You don’t pay much attention to it; you are rather pretty for a servant and are use to strange men smiling at you. But, as he approaches you, you get an odd feeling, almost as if you know something terrible is about to happen. Suddenly, he reaches out grabbing all the food from the tray and stuffing it into his mouth all in one motion. You stand still not making to stop him; you know your place on the social latter. You can hear Thor roaring with laughter in the background. Thinking his antics are over, you start to move away from him now having more work to do when suddenly you feel his hands around your waste lifting you high into the air. You do not give him the satisfaction of screaming or fighting to get away, you remain calm and poised.

“I think I shall have her too,” the man slurs, his breath reeking of alcohol.

“Enough!” Loki roars standing so quickly it knocks his chair to the ground, “Unhand her!”

Immediately the man sets you down as Loki approaches him, his face consumed with rage. The man was too drunk to understand what he had done wrong but, sober enough to realize that he had somehow offended his king. 

“My Lord, she’s just a serving wench. I don—” Loki backhanded the man against the side of his face leaving a bright red mark on his face, it was already staring to bruise.

“She is not a serving wench,” Loki said spitting out the words, “She is my servant, my property. You vandalized my property! When you disrespect my property you are disrespecting me, your King! Is that how you show your loyalty to me, by taking advantage of my hospitality?” Loki thunders. All eyes are on you, Loki and the man Loki is making an example of. The man’s eyes widen realizing the mistake he made; Loki can have him executed if he wants. 

The man tries kneeling before Loki but falls over in his drunken state, “Mmmh my, my, my, Lord,” he stutters out, “For, for, forgive me.”

“Get up you drunken fool!” Loki commands. “I am not the one you should be apologizing to. Kneel before her.” The man looks at Loki, then at you, then back to Loki confused. “KNEEL!” Loki screams. The man kneels before you looking absolutely bewildered. “Beg for her forgiveness,” he commands.

“P-p-p-please forgive m-m-me,” he stutters out starting to sweating profusely. “I m-mm-m-meant nothing by it.”

“Are you satisfied?” Loki whispers to you. It was deathly silent; you could hear a pin drop.

“Yes,” you whisper. “I don’t think anyone has ever been made to bow before a servant before.”

“Kiss her feet!” he commands.

You give Loki a sidewise glance, this is too much. This is going to cause suspicion. The man leans forward giving your shoe a single small kiss. That’s not much of a kiss, you muse. 

“Come,” Loki says to you leaving the man kneel on the floor, now kissing the floor. All eyes are on the two of you leaving the feast. By the time you reach the hallway, the attendees are back to their rowdy selves with Thor encouraging them to drink even more.

“My King,” a voice rings out. Loki does not bother to stop, so enraged is he. You hear feet run down the hall as Nesbjorn appears in front of the two of you. Loki continues walking ignoring him. “My Lord you have my deepest apologies. I will punish him personally for his actions and his crude behavior towards your servant. I can assure you it will not happen again.”

Loki stops looking Nesbjorn in the eye, “I know it will not happen again, the man has been humiliated in front of his peers, they will not let him forget it.” Loki begins walking as Nesbjorn bows deeply. “Oh and Nesbjorn,” Loki calls turning around to face him. “You and your men keep away from my servant,” he says darkly.

Once in the privacy of Loki’s room, he grabs you pulling you against him, “Did he hurt you?”

“No Loki,” you say reassuringly, “He just startled me.”

“Did I handle the situation to your liking?” You hesitate before answering. “Did I please you with my decision?” he asks worried.

“I would rather have you kneel before me and kiss my feet,” you tell him, your tone assertive. 

“That can be arranged Mistress,” Loki says smirking with a gleam in his eyes.

“Perhaps another time, as for now, help me into my proper clothing,” you command. Loki scurries to the closet getting your desired clothing. While he could help you in and out of your clothing with magic, the both of you enjoy the manual way.

“May I touch you Mistress?” Loki asks returning to you.

“No,” you reply. Loki kneels before you, his fingers on the hem of your dress as you lovingly pet the top of his head as he works the dress off of you. He is careful to avoid your hips and breasts as he lifts the dress over your head. Standing in nothing but a pair of silken green panties, you slip into a pair of black Midgardian stiletto heels as Loki wraps a leather bustier around you. As he tightly laces it up the front, he is careful not to touch any of your skin. You decide to reward Loki for his good behavior, knowing how hard it is for him to control himself around you.

“You’ve been such a good boy obeying me,” you tell him. A small smile graces his face as his fingers delicately work on the lacings covering your breasts. Your hand reaches for his pants slipping inside of them. As you grasp his erect cock, you start stroking it teasingly. Loki’s fingers falter momentarily but, still he does not touch you. You stroke him faster loving the feeling of him in your hand. “Is there something you would like?” you ask him as he finishes lacing you.

“I would like to fuck you Mistress,” Loki says trying to keep his voice steady. You fist your hand in his hair pulling his head as far back as possible exposing his long pale neck.

“You do not fuck me. I fuck you, do you understand? You are nothing more than my Fuck Toy I play with when I feel like it,” you growl into his ear stroking him as hard as you can. “Say ‘I am my Mistresses Fuck Toy,’” you command.

“I am my Mistresses Fuck Toy,” Loki repeats.

“Again,” you say, unrelentingly stroking his cock.

“I am my Mistresses Fuck Toy.”

“Louder!”

“I am my Mistresses Fuck Toy!” Loki moans loudly. He is so hard you swear you think he is going to come right there in your hand.

“And don’t you forget it!” you say shoving him away violently. You’re heels click sharply against the floor as you walk over to a chair sitting in it.

“What can this Fuck Toy do for his Mistress?” Loki asks his disheveled hair giving him a wild look. You smile at him showing your pleasure at him using his proper title. 

“I want you to strip to music for me,” you tell him. With a snap of his fingers, seductive music starts filling the room. Loki begins swaying his hips as he removes his jacket letting it fall to the floor.

When Loki first started acting submissive towards you, you didn’t know how to react, especially when he started telling you how he wanted you to treat him. It didn’t make any sense to you, the King of Asgard, the God of Mischief wanted to be treated like a servant – worse than a servant? Loki said something about you not abandoning him, enjoying pain and humiliation… You didn’t fully understand it (you still don’t and never expect too) but it makes Loki happy and that is the important thing. You love Loki and want to make him happy and if that means degrading him, well, then, so be it.

“It is our little game,” Loki would say, “Keeping up appearances. To the nine realms I am Loki, King of Asgard and you are my loyal servant. But in private, you are Mistress of the bedroom and I am your most humble servant.” At first, you were very uncomfortable with harming Loki (even though try as you might you couldn’t physically hurt him) and telling him what to do. But, over time, as you saw how much Loki enjoyed it and craved it you began enjoying yourself. Forcing him to touch himself while you watched; or, working him into a frenzy then not allowing him to come. You had no idea how much you would enjoy controlling him and having him under your command. 

Loki is shirtless now, the light playing across his pale chest. As he sways his hips to the music, the bulge in his tight leather pants is evident. Parting your legs wide, you start rubbing your clit through your panties teasing Loki terribly, letting him watch your wetness on the panties grow. But, Loki teases you just as much as you tease him. Reaching into his trousers, Loki strokes himself as he watches you touch yourself. You rub your nub harder biting back a moan. With a single finger, you beckon Loki over to you.

As Loki approaches your chair, you grab his slender hips pull him onto your lap. Immediately, his towering form starts grinding into you driving you insane with lust. You moan loudly, your hips gyrating desperate for more friction. Tangling your fingers into his hair, you pull him into a kiss biting his lower lip. Loki moans into your mouth grinding into your harder.

“Fuck,” you moan out in pleasure.

“Do you want to fuck me Mistress?” Loki asks taking his cock out. You remain silent, distracted by the sight of his length. You watch as he takes it, slipping it under your panties rubbing your clit with the tip of his head. It sends a jolt of pleasure throughout your entire body. “Do you want to use your Fuck Toy now Mistress?” Loki tries again trying to get an answer out of you as he rubs against your clit. 

“Oh fuck Loki, oh God Loki, Loki,” you moans turning into needy, desperate whines. You both hated and loved when he did this to you, reducing you back to your naturally submissive state. But you can’t let that happen, you need to remain in control. Focusing, you try saying a simple “no,” but it doesn’t come out. You can feel Loki sliding his cock down your folds towards your entrance but it feels far too good for you to stop him. “Oh God, Loki,” you manage to mutter out. Just as you feel him at your entrance, you gain enough will power to stop him.

Wrapping your fingers around his neck you ask him, “Did I say I wanted to fuck you?”

“No Mistress,” Loki says looking down, “But it appeared as though you wanted too. I was only trying to please.” Your hand travels from his throat to his mouth, covering it with your palm.

“You have forgotten your place Fuck Toy. You are to do what I say when I say it, not assume what I want you to do; or, do you need to be reminded of that?” you threaten knowing full well Loki will jump at the chance of being disciplined.

“If you think that is the best for me Mistress, I only want to please you,” Loki says, his eyes dancing with mischief.

“Go fetch the chains,” you tell him darkly.

****

Poking your head from behind the door, you check to see if the hallway is empty. Finding it such, you wander out in your bustier, panties and heels with Loki following closely behind, carrying the chains and wearing nothing but his green cape wrapped around him. This was only possible due to Loki’s powerful memory spell. If anyone should stumble upon the two of you, Loki can wipe their memory clean, neither of you are that daring.

Exiting the hallway, you step in front of a door stopping at it. Loki bumps into it making the chains slam loudly against the door. 

“Shhhhh,” you chastise him. You would ask him if he wanted to get caught but you already know the answer to that. Opening the door, the two of you slip inside. Walking to the far back of the room, the golden throne of Asgard shimmers in the moonlight. Reaching the throne, you take Loki’s cape from him. “Go sit on your throne, King Loki,” you command him. Loki, now completely naked, sits on the cold throne holding the chains awaiting your next command. “Cuff your ankles to the throne.” Loki raises an intrigued eyebrow, you have never told him to do something like this before. As he completes your command, you approach him, cuffing each of his wrists. You stretch out each arm cuffing it to their respective corners of the throne. Loki is cuffed spread on the throne, completely at your mercy. You can do anything you want to him…. What did you want to do to him? You were so taken with the sudden idea to chain him to his throne you didn’t plan past that.

Sinking to your knees, you sit in between his legs, his erect cock twitching in the air. Licking his head, you hear him gasp. Taking his head into your mouth sucking on it, he groans pulling on his chains. You take him further into your mouth loving the feel of him. You bob your head raking your teeth along his length as he moans loudly trying to buck his hips while muttering incoherent things.

“Is there something you want?” you ask him loving the effect you have on him. 

“Will you, will you fuck me now Mistress?” Loki gasps.

“Beg me,” you command.

“Please Mistress, fuck me. Tease me until I come or fuck me hard, use me how you see fit. Whatever makes you happy Mistress but please fuck me, use your Fuck Toy. Please let me come tonight Mistress, please,” Loki begs as you feel yourself getting wetter. 

“Ohh,” you say, “Since you pleaded so nicely.” Removing your panties, you straddle his hips positioning him at your entrance. Slowly, you lower yourself down on him gripping him tightly. You ride him shallowly making him moan your name. “How does that feel?” you ask him.

“You feel so good Mistress, so tight, more please,” he says tugging at the chains. You lower yourself onto him completely, groaning as his cock fills and stretches you. You kiss him as you slowly ride him, teasing him, his moans and groans egging you on. You start to increase your pace when you catch Loki’s eyes.

Raising your fingers to the lacings of your bustier, you ask Loki, “Do you want me to undo this?”

“Yes Mistress,” he says nodding his head excitedly. You unlace your top letting your breasts fall free. You can see the lust in his eyes as you raise yourself letting him kiss your breasts. He kisses them gently worshipping them with his mouth. You lower yourself back down riding him again, the disappointment of not being allowed to touch you more evident on his face.

“Moan for me, say my name,” you tell him as you ride him faster. He does as he’s told moaning your name pulling against the chains staring at your naked body. You ride him faster feeling your breasts bounce against his chest.

“Let me touch you, please, take pity on me Mistress, please let me touch you,” Loki begs you. You groan, you would love to have his large hands all over you. Caving to his pleads; you unchain one of his hands.

Grabbing his chin in your hand, you tell him, “I am doing this for me, not for you.”

“Of course Mistress,” Loki says before kissing you, his hand palming your breast. You melt into his kiss as he thumbs your nipple. You go back to ridding him as Loki’s arm wraps around your waist pulling him closer to you. Taking his arm, you haphazardly place his fingers against your sex. Finding your nub, Loki rubs it with his thumb as you start to ride him as fast as you can.

“Oh Loki!” you moan out starting to feel your stomach tightening. “Faster, faster,” you tell him on the brink of pleasure. Loki rubs your nub harder as your walls tighten around him. Loki moans your name just as he comes hard inside of you, your own climax follows quickly after washing over you. 

The two of you sit there on the throne panting gently kissing one another. Summoning your strength, you un-cuff Loki from the throne, “Wouldn’t want anyone finding you like this would we King?” you giggle.


End file.
